Problem: Quadrilateral $CDEF$ is a parallelogram. Its area is $36$ square units. Points $G$ and $H$ are the midpoints of sides $CD$ and $EF,$ respectively. What is the area of triangle $CDJ?$ [asy]
draw((0,0)--(30,0)--(12,8)--(22,8)--(0,0));
draw((10,0)--(12,8));
draw((20,0)--(22,8));
label("$I$",(0,0),W);
label("$C$",(10,0),S);
label("$F$",(20,0),S);
label("$J$",(30,0),E);
label("$D$",(12,8),N);
label("$E$",(22,8),N);
label("$G$",(11,5),W);
label("$H$",(21,5),E);
[/asy]
Solution: Since $G$ and $H$ are midpoints, we know that $DG=GC$ and $EH=HF.$ From vertical angles, we can see that $\angle DHE\equiv \angle FHJ.$ Finally, from parallel lines, it is clear that $\angle DEH\equiv \angle HFJ.$ We have now found two angles and a side equal in triangles $DEH$ and $JFH,$ so therefore, $\triangle DEH\equiv \triangle JFH.$   Looking at areas, we have: \begin{align*}
[CDEF]&=[CDHF]+[DEH] \\
[CDJ]&=[CDHF]+[HFJ]
\end{align*} However, we just proved that $\triangle DEH\equiv \triangle JFH,$ and so $[HFJ]=[DEH].$ Therefore,$$[CDEF]=[CDJ]=\boxed{36}.$$